dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42/Archive 2010-2012
Archive of messages left for me from 2010 through 2012. Sorry I'm sorry, I was just trying to help out. -JaDangerz 23:23, March 24, 2012‎ (UTC) Message left on user's talk page, explaining about the cleanup that was being done. DreamWorks Interwiki Nav Footer Hi there! :) My name is Spottedstar, and I'm an admin on the Kung Fu Panda Wiki. I have recently constructed an interwiki navigational footer for wikis with a DreamWorks Animation subject (located here on Wikia Community Central). This wiki has been included in the template, and I was wondering if (1) it's all right with you that this wiki has been linked in the template; and (2) if it could be added to this wiki's Main Page? To the best of your convenience, please reply back as soon as possible (by way of a user talk message so I receive a notification). After that, if you choose to use the template on this wiki, you may do so by adding the following code: If you have any questions about this, please don't hesitate to ask them. Thanks much! :) --''§ρøττεδςτατღ (talk) 06:19, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : ''the template was added to the main page on May 31st Please Consider I have noticed that you wiki has little community. I would like if you could consider promoting me to Admin/Bureacrat(Sorry if If I spelled it wrong, I can never get it right). I would like to make it easier to navigate through articles and categories, and make it easier to find the most active users and admins. There are also many new features on Wikia such as expanded wiki navigation which this wiki should try out. I love everything related to Dreamworks because I've been watching since I was a kid. Thank you for your time, Andrew2070 (talk) 23:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I hope I posted this on the right talkpage. -- Voltorb (talk) 23:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : It's good that you're interested in helping the wiki and I see that you have quite a few edits on a couple other wikis. But this message was your first (and so far only) edit on this wiki so I'd really like to see you edit here for a while before I consider if you should be an admin. I will also have to check to see if we have a standard procedure for nominating admins. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Voltorb did not make any edits on this wiki other than to ask me this question. Request has been closed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:34pm, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : I have never seen that show and hadn't even heard of it until you told me about it. Sorry, but I really wouldn't be able to add anything to that wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The Gillmen Movie Why Did You Delete The Gillmen Movie GGGGGGGRRRRRRR! -Collinzap12 17:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : After a bit of research, I was not able to verify that it was a legitimate DreamWorks Animation project, so it was deleted as fan fiction. According to our FAQ, fan fiction needs to go on other websites. If you are able to provide a link to a press release or an official website that shows it actually is made by DreamWorks, then I can undelete the page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Collinzap12's account has been globally disabled, which is usually only done if the user has been causing problems on other wikis, such as vandalism or repeatedly adding false information. Comic-Con Greetings! You may already know, but Dreamworks will be involved with Comic-Con this year. Wikia will have a physical presence at the 'Con once again, and we've created this badge: to remind users of this, and provide them with a link to Comic-Con Wiki. There, we will be updating live for the duration of the event with images, info, and exclusives for those users who are unable to be there in person. Would you be willing to allow this badge on the main page here (hopefully at the top of the right column) until the conclusion of the event? Please hit me up on my TALK PAGE and let me know either way so I can add it, or make a note that you've declined affiliation. You're welcome to add it yourself using the code above, but please drop me a note as well so I can track which wikis are participating. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Me too, but I have to man the office end of things and keep the flow of exclusives live. :P Talk about drawing the short straw... ::Anyway, thanks for joining in! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Automated greeting Dear, RRabbit42, Thank You for the messagge. From Dino Jungle. 20:46, July 9, 2012‎ (UTC) That was the automated greeting that is added to everyone's user talk page after they make their first edit on the wiki. Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the template. I've seen a bug yesturday why it was not displaying the template very well.--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 21:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Message from BrerBrianMovie01 Thanks. Krekraw The file says Keekraw and I can't move it. Iknowfishfolk (talk) 13:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : Only administrators can rename files. What do you need me to rename "Krekraw.png" to? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : Not the picture, the article!Iknowfishfolk (talk) 22:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC)